Hit the Target's Fortress
'''Hit the Target's Fortress '''is a fortress that is made by Hit the Target. It was destroyed in Unexpected Drama by Stampy and Chloe. Another fortress was seen in Sleepy Stampy, however in a different location, but was destroyed by Stampy thanks to the laser from the Laser Ship. It was rebuilt in Gate Crashers. Appearance (1st Fortress) Exterior On it's entrance, there is a lava dispenser which can be activiated by a lever. It has stone bricks stairs and cobblestone. When you exit the Club House, you can see a wall of cobblestone. Interior Inside of it was a small room but there is a ladder which will lead to an underground hideout and there is a stair to get to the second floor. The second floor has 3 crafting tables and a lever for the lava dispenser. Underground When you reach the ladder, there is a sign, saying "#### off". When you reach a pressure plate, a sticky piston will push you down. When you reach the lower underground, you will see a canteen (possibly a bar), a stockroom and an exit. When you reach the exit, some dispenser will release arrows. Stampy destroyed the trap. Hallway Exit After passing the Underground trap, you will see a hallway with an iron door. Going through the end is an exit. There is a ladder which leads to the exit. After climbing a ladder, you will see a tree. Lucky died there. Location This fortress is located underground. However, an actual fortress was built above-ground and it was located beside the clubhouse, but it was destroyed by Stampy and Chloe. Today, it now occupies the path leading to Harriott Hill and some builds like the F1 car. Appearance (2nd Fortress) Before the rooftop, there is a room where they trap people or animal in a cage surrounding with lava on the front. Also below the room is a spider spawner. On the rooftop, there is a trap where he tries to drown people, such as Stampy (however he survived). It could be activated by pulling a lever from the outside. There is also a chest where the prisoner's things are put. The entire fortress is made out of nether brick while the trap is fully made out of obsidian. Location This fortress is located in the very far area of Stampy's Lovely World and the only landmark that could be a guide for access is the Lighthouse. The fortress was destroyed by Stampy thanks to Hit the Target's Laser Ship in the episode Revenge. Remodeling After the episode Sleepy Stampy, Hit the Target remodeled his 2nd Fortress by slightly expanding it. Appearance (3rd Fortress) The fortress is built in the middle of the crater covered with lava. The main room is where the evil duo are based to make potions, store their weapons, etc. There is a ladder in the middle of the room leading to the upper and lower levels. The upper level includes a balcony with a lookout on the top. The lower level includes a cage where they trap people, such as Stampy. It is also filled with two polar bears and some hay bells. There is an even lower level which includes a spider spawner; however, it is accessed by digging down the floor from the cage. Like the old fortress, it is made out of nether brick. Location The fortress is located in the same area as their old base, now built in the middle of the crater Stampy made after using the laser to destroy their old base. Remodeling A new building located outside the fortress was first seen in the episode, “Helpless”. It contains a trap which, when someone enters the building, he/she will be trapped in a platform surrounded by flaming lava with a platform revealing The Parrot that was following Stampy. Gallery SFaB E42.jpg Stampy Lava E42.jpg Trap E42.jpg Ladder E42.jpg HTT Fortress Lava E42.jpg HTT Fire.jpg HTT Fortress Entrance E42.jpg Fortress Destroyed2.png Fortress Destroyed.jpg Fortress Bunker 2.jpg Fortress Bunker 1.jpg HTT Fortress E42.jpg Category:Buildings nearby Stampy's House Category:Places Category:Hit the Target Category:Hit the Target's Hideout